A Memorable Holiday
A Memorable Holiday is a Talespin fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It is set during the series. Story ~May thirteenth, 1930-something~ A beautiful day has arrived over Higher-for-Hire. The recently-turned thirteen-years-old Kit Cloudkicker gets out of bed, showers and comes down to have breakfast. Along the way he catches a look on the calendar and sees it is one of his least-favorite holidays: Mother's Day, "another motherless Mother's Day" he sighed. Normally kids would be giddy on this day, along with Father's Day, but orphans like Kit were usually the opposite, and with good reason. Solemnly Kit prepares himself breakfast when he hears Baloo was up, by the time the adult-bear arrives after showering himself, Kit had already eaten, "morning Baloo" Kit greets after putting his plate away, then heads for his school-gear, "morning little-britches, I see you already ate, so have a good day" Baloo returns and Kit smiles, he just walks out the door when Rebecca arrives, "oh morning Kit" she greets, "morning Ms. Cunningham" Kit returns while heading for school. It was a short walk, after turning one block Kit happened to see a family of penguins: the two daughters were handing their mother a card before leaving for school themselves. Kit froze when he saw that and once again, that old longing he had resurfaced and before the adult-penguins could notice he turned back and took off crying his eyes out. At Higher-for-Hire, Baloo was taking a quick-nap in his favorite chair while Rebecca was looking for anyone interested in hiring them. She caught sight of Kit rushing by through the window but doesn't know it was him, that is until Wildcat comes in. "Hey Ms. Cunningham" he greets, "hey, um you didn't happen to see what zipped by did you?" she wonders, "well I did hear crying sounds and saw Kit rushing to the end of the dock, but I don't think his sweater can be zipped" Wildcat described half-understanding what the question was, though he had her on the first-part, "Kit's crying?" she gasped and Baloo awoke from the announcement, "what do you mean Kit's crying?" he asked, "just see for yourself" Wildcat suggested pointing outside, indeed the two adult-bears could see that it was Kit sitting at the end of the dock looking upset. Baloo walks out to him and sure enough he could hear the boy crying hard, Baloo sat beside him and patted him on the shoulder. "Kit?" he peeped, Kit looked at him with red-eyes and tear-streaks all over his face, "just leave me alone Baloo" Kit requested covering his face again, "Kit what's wrong?" Baloo urged, "do you know what day it is?" Kit quizzed, "uh, Tuesday?" Baloo guessed, "and Mother's Day" Kit informed and goes back to balling, Baloo understood now, even though he's never seen Kit this upset before, "ah it's okay" he consoles hugging Kit, "why? why did you have to go mom and dad" Kit demanded to no one in particular, "oh Kit, did this holiday and the other one always make you act like this?" Baloo wondered, Kit forced himself to stop crying to answer, "yes, they have, as far back as I can remember, I think the first time was when I was five, you see..." Kit began. Flashback In an orphanage in Freeport, a five-years-old Kit Cloudkicker was watching the planes at the nearby airfield like he usually would, however he saw a little swallow-family boarding a Cessna Model C-165 Airmaster-plane (one of the most common during the Great-Depression), Kit looked until they boarded the plane and the plane itself took off. Kit didn't notice, but he began crying from grief and envy, and soon he couldn't hold it in and huddles up against a nearby tree so no one would notice, "mommy, daddy, come back, please come back, I miss you" he cried, suddenly remembering it was Mother's Day and this just made him sadder. Flashback ends "..and since then, it would happen every year on both days" Kit explains, "wow, that's sad" Baloo pities, "I know" Kit added, Baloo got up and left to give him some alone-time and returns to Rebecca, "what's he crying about?" she wondered, "his parents" Baloo answered describing how both holidays always struck Kit with grief, "oh" Rebecca whispers fully understanding Kit's misery, boldly she marches down to him with Baloo watching, pretty sure he knew what she's up to, "Kit" she calls gaining Kit's attention, "yes Ms. Cunningham?" Kit wondered, figuring Baloo told her, "um I'll be your mom today, if you'd like" Rebecca offered shyly, "you would do that for me?" Kit gasped, "why wouldn't I? remember the first night we all spent here? when I opened a window and left the cookie-jar there?" Rebecca reminds, "you suspected I was orphaned didn't you?" Kit theorized, "yeah I did" Rebecca admitted, she could see that Kit was incredibly deprived of parental-care and she wanted so badly to give him all that, "so what do you say? can I be your mother for today, and every Mother's Day?" she asked, Kit saw she was pretty serious, he had to admit he was touched, "of course you can Rebecca" Kit permitted hugging her, Baloo looks on with a smile, glad to see Kit was feeling better. For the entire day Rebecca spent it with Kit, to gain some mother-son bonding-time. Molly didn't mind, as she felt bad for Kit. Unfortunately Kit realized he didn't get Rebecca a gift. "Oh darn it" he swore, "what is it?" Molly asked while playing with a toy Lockheed Model 9 Orion-airliner-plane, "I didn't get your mom a gift" Kit lamented just as Rebecca came in from the bathroom, "hey Kit it's alright, you're new to this, I don't blame you at all" Rebecca assured giving Kit some cuddles, much to his embarrassment and Molly's amusement. At night Rebecca and Molly would spend the night at Higher-for-Hire, the former mainly for Kit, who was getting ready for bed when Rebecca walked in. "Did you have a good day?" she asked "yeah I have" he answered, "miss Cunningham, could you...?" he asks shyly, "yes Kit?" Rebecca prompted him, he blushed as he said "could you tuck me in and…and sing to me?" Rebecca smiled while Kit blushed strongly, he couldn't remember anyone tucking him in or singing a lullaby to him, though he was sure the caretakers in the orphanage had done the former (if not both) to him when he was little, once he was potty-trained and able to walk and talk, he was encouraged to tuck himself in and deal with it, and he didn't exactly like it, "like I did with Molly?" she asked sitting on the bed beside Kit and tucking his blanket around him, "yeah" Kit said still looking embarrassed but pleased at the same time, Rebecca smiled warmly as she knew that Kit needed that greatly and was still determined to give it to him, she happily strokes his head and then his ear with the gentlest touch as she begins to sing: *''Home is where the heart is, wherever you may be. There'll always be a home for you, here inside of me'' Kit snuggled deeper into his bed covers and laid his head on the pillow as Rebecca continues to stroke his head and ear, closing his eyes lazily. *''Home is where the heart is, and whatever you may do. There'll always be a part of me, here inside of you'' Outside the doorway, Baloo peered into the room, watching Rebecca as she sang her lullaby to Kit. *''Four walls may surround you and protect from a storm, but my two arms around you will keep you safe and warm.'' She suddenly pulled Kit into her arms and embraced him deeply, wanting so badly to restore what was left of Kit's childhood. *''If ever I'm not with you, if ever you're alone. Remember where my heart is, and you'll always have a home'' She laid him back down on the bed, covered him up and leaned close to him with her lip hovering over his face. *''Remember where my heart is, and you'll always have a home'' Then she kissed the sleeping bear cub on the forehead, much to his pleasure. Rebecca stood up and left the room where she nearly bumped into Baloo, who was grinning at her. "Don't you dare tease me Baloo" she warns, "he asked for a lullaby, like I did for Molly" she added, "easy Becky, I wasn't gonna tease ya" Baloo said, "actually, I was gonna thank you for doing that, that was just the song he needed ta hear" he adds, "I have to admit, it felt good to be able to do that for him, I'm sure he always wanted it" Rebecca said as she moved past Baloo toward one of Higher-for-Hire's spare rooms, "good night Baloo" she bids, "'night Becky" Baloo bids stepping into the bedroom, puts on his pajamas and climbed into this bed, he lay there awake, looking over at Kit, watching him sleep peacefully and felt really glad that he wasn't miserable anymore, Kit though caught him looking, "what?" he asked, "nothing, but, would you like me to be your dad on every Father's Day too?" Baloo asked shyly, Kit smiles, "of course" Kit said and went back to sleep. Now two happy bears were sleeping soundly, as they should, all was well. The End Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat and more. Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction